Oakhearts Heart
by VitanixKopa
Summary: Oakheart is have a funny feeling. What is it? And Why does it affect him so? Look inside and find out.


Me:So this is my first warrior story! I usually write stories for the Lion King, so this is something new. Any ways this story is about Oakheart. 'Cause he is my favourite!

OakHeart: Yeah Thats me!

Me: Go away! Your not suppose to be talking yet!

Oakheart: But I thought I was your **favourite**! Please can I do the intro.

Me: Fine. But you better be ready. In 3,2,1.

Oakheart: VitanixKopa does not own anything (execpt herself). I am a Erin Hunter gals creation! Also Bluefur (My Bluefur) is also Erin Hunter gals creation. Now on to the story!

* * *

I never felt this feeling. It was like someone was pulling my heart. Like butterflys flutter around, making their presence known. There was only one word for this feeling...Love. I knew I loved her. She was everything to me. Maybe even more...I never thought anyone could make me feel this way. But she did. She was my everything.

She was my Bluefur.

_I knew I loved her from the moment when she tried to push me out of her territory, but ended up falling into the water. The way her fur was the color that matched the water. Her eyes were like shinning blue crysatls. Those crystal blue eyes betrayed her true feelings. Even if she didn't know what they were yet. But no matter how much her pelt reminded me of the water and how eyes were like crystals. She was a fire. A fire that only the forest could contain. A fire not even a river could fight. But I still loved her._

_ I told her __I would remeber her scar or no scar...And I did. She was in my every thought. ' Is she patorlling the river today? Maybe I can sneak over and see her...' But I knew that I would get my chance. It turned out that she was raising her nephew, Whitekit. She basically became his adopted mother. So I would wait. That was what love was right? Paitents. Letting the one you love come to you when they were ready, not when you thought they were. _

_Soon Whitekit turned into Whitestorm. A strong, Confident and wise warrior. A great edition to Thunderclan if I might add. So when Sunstar came over to 'warn' Riverclan to stay off of Sunningrocks...I took my chance. I was going to tell Bluefur how I felt about her. She is the world to me and she should know. _

_" I need to talk to you!" Oakheart hissed, getting Bluefur's attention. He could see her eyes lite up when she saw him. But there was also suspisousion too. _

_" Find a excuse to stay behind!" _

_I wasn't sure if she would. But she did. She said she got a thorn stuck in her pad. Thrushpelt, a Thunderclan warrior, tried to help Bluefur. I could tell he was mooning over her. The way he hung on to her every word. The way he looked at her, as if in a trance. I could tell he loved her, anyone could tell he loved her. Maybe Bluefur didn't know it but she had feelings toward him too. Her eyes shone when he was near and the way she trusted him, but she would trust me too. I would prove my love. So I was not going down without a fight. I would fight for my love, till the very end. That is one thing everyone could count me for. I was a fighter, and I will be the greatest fighter for our love. I will fight till the end of my life, and in Starclan for Bluefur. _

_So when Bluefur came that night I knew she was my mate. Not Thrushpelt or any other cats, she was mine. That night I told her I loved her, and the way she looked into my eyes I knew she loved me too. _

Still I had butterflys in my stomach, as she walked towards me. She just lost her last life. She was Bluestar now. She was loyal to her clan. She gave them everything, and more. But still she still looked like the cat I fell in love with. She looked young, and I did too. We happiest when we were togther for that one night. I fought for love, and I will still have to fight.

Every cat looked to Bluefur as a great leader. I could tell they saw the regal Bluestar, the great warrior, and Thunderclan learder. But I see my loving, gentle and stubborn Bluefur. The one who gave up her kits to there father, so she could save her clan.

Yes there was only one feeling that I felt when I saw her, and that feeling was love.

* * *

So what did you think? Reveiw and a great reward will be in your future. Hehehe I was listening to Can you feel the love tonight and Listen with your heart-Great songs from the lion king and pocahontas by the way- and I created this. I hope you like it !

Oakheart: Reveiw!

Me: -_- I just said that.

Oakheart: But I am the warrior so now it counts! :D

VitanxKopa


End file.
